Shoot for the Moon
by Laochgael
Summary: Harry was alone one night in the garden, wishing that he was with someone who would stay with him until midnight at least... His wish came true... but this person was willing to give him more than what he wished for... being with him forever... [slash]


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters so don't sue me.

**A.N.** Harry/Draco in a garden. [Does Hogwarts have a garden? **Shrugs**, oh well.]. As you know, this is a one-shot fic and I think I made Draco too sappy.

**Laochgael: **Can you give me a couple that I could make so that I just don't have to make HP/DM all the time… ummm… something that's a little challenging. (Books, anime etc. I don't care just give me a paring ^_^'! I'll accept it [just as long as I know it])

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Shoot for the moon…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry ran outside in the garden, not wanting others to see that he was crying. He was crying for the reason that he didn't have anyone to spend that very night with and he felt so alone. He knew that it was not really a decent reason but seeing that they were all inside enjoying themselves, dancing their heart away with the magical music that you will only hear in Hogwarts, he felt lonely. It was another of their ball and it was time for all them to have fun. All except for Harry who sneaked passed the others and then turned outside of the school for some fresh air and comfort.

He sighed as he plopped himself down at the edge of the garden's fountain that was located at the center. He opened a book that he had brought to Hogwarts by mistake as he was hurrying to get all of his stuff completed_._ He didn't really have any choice on any other material; this was the only book that was worth reading on a night like this. As he tried so much not to pay attention to the sounds and music that they were celebrating, he tried reading the book to no avail.

Deciding that he could not pull away his own attention away from the harmony inside, he opted to concentrate on something else. Looking at the surface of the fountain, he saw the bright and full moon shining down at him, illuminating his features. Reflecting on the watery stream were also clusters of stars, each twinkling with their own brilliance. _Why am I here all alone, feeling pitiful to myself? _Harry asked himself. Hearing the band place a waltz, he heaved sighed, _oh… that's right. That's the reason why…_

That night was not his night, Ron was with Hermione, Wood was with some girl and he was stuck being alone. _Might as well make the best of it._

Looking again at the surface of the gleaming water, he inhaled a mouthful of fresh air that was swaying around him, giving him nothing but a shiver. Closing his eyes, he wished. Harry wished that he wasn't alone that night. He wished that he was with someone that very moment, someone that would at least be with him until midnight…

"Someone that will be with me until midnight is all I ask…" he whispered as the wind listened, howling in response.

He opened his eyes at the glimmering exterior of the reflecting water and saw something more than the full moon and glittering stars. There, clearly seen was a pair of eyes very recognizable… A pair of gray eyes…

_Malfoy…_ Harry blinked as he saw the figure shake his head in dismay.

"Have you not grown tired of calling me by my last name, Potter?" Draco asked him. 

_Had I said it out loud?_ thought Harry.

"What are you doing here?" asked Harry pulling his guard up.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Potter." Seeing that Harry had his guard up he added, "Relax, Potter. I just came here for some air."

Harry relaxed as he saw that Draco had no intension, what so ever of hurting him. At least, not right now. Ripping his attention away from Draco, he turned his attention to what he was looking at before and his eyes settled there. Draco grinned.

"So what is the famous Harry Potter doing here alone on night like this when all of the other intimates are having fun?" he urged on.

"None of your business, Malfoy…" Harry said, having squinted his eyes. 

"I just passed Granger and Weasley, and they seemed to be having such enjoyment…"

"I said it is none of your business, Malfoy!" Harry felt himself on the brink of crying on remembering that he was alone but tried to hide it from Draco. 

"How about what you said. _Someone that will be with me until midnight is all I ask…_ What was that about?"

Silence. Harry did not answer the question. None of them talked. Only the howling of the wind was heard.

It was now Draco's time to heave a sigh and place himself on the edge of the fountain, and also looking at the surface of the water, gazing at the stars and moon. But there was something wrong…

"Potter, could you please turn away…" said Draco as Harry just stared at him on the reflection. "Your eyes are stealing all the brilliance of the stars and getting all my attention…"

Harry could not help but blush at what Draco said. Not knowing why he did blush, he, who now red on the cheeks, had chose to turn away. He did not want Draco to see that he was blushing because of his comment.

Handling the book on his side and taking it to his hands once again, he opened it, reading again. Seeing that he wouldn't be distracted by the music since that someone was with him now, he quietly perused the book.

Draco was becoming a bit restless. He crept away from the crowd because he didn't want to be there. All had someone special to be with and all he had are Crabbe and Goyle. Not that it would matter if he was gone, all the teachers were also enjoying themselves, even Snape who had taken a liking to interrupt couples that were getting too lovey-dovey on the dance floor.

He groaned loudly as he stretched his arms in the air and caught Harry staring at him who, of course, quickly turned away as he saw him. Grinning, he settled again on his seat that seamed a little nearer than before to where Harry was sitting at. Looking over to whatever Harry was reading, he came over the title of the book when Harry shifted the cover involuntarily, letting him glimpse at the title.

"Romeo and Juliet?"  He whispered a little to loudly as Harry dropped the book slightly to look at Draco.

"What kind of magic book is that?" he asked. Seeing that he already caught Harry's attention.

Harry laughed silently. "It's not a magic book, **Draco**." Saying the word _Draco_ in a sarcastic way.

"Oh. I knew that."

"It's a love story…"

"A love story?" Draco snorted. "Who would want to read that?"

"For one thing, I would. And another thing, this was once of the greatest novels from where I came from."

"Humph! We don't have such things here. Thank goodness for that fact."

Harry laughed slightly at the comment of Draco and continued reading the book.

"_Romeo, Romeo. Where forth are thou Romeo?_" Draco blinked at the sentence, "Why doesn't she just give him an owl message?"

Harry stopped and stared. He didn't realize that Draco would really interested in this.

"That's because they didn't have owl messages back then…"

"Then why don't they just meet each other?"

"Because their families are fighting with each other. Even if they wanted too, they'll be dethroned if they do…"

The gray-eyed Slytherin was silent for a long time while Harry  again shifted his attention to the book as he stole a glimpse of the other boy. Draco was again looking at the pool of water. It looked as if he was thinking deeply.

He stopped at the thought of being concerned. _This is after all, Draco… I couldn't have felt worried._

The green-eyed Gryffindor closed the book and placed it to one side and stretched his arms just like what Draco did a while ago. He heard music being played again and he so wished that there was somebody that he could dance with. He started to hum the music and sway as he felt a strong shadow above him.

It was Draco who was looking at him with the strangest look on his face. Harry gazed into the gray eyes of the Slytherin boy and saw something he couldn't imagine a Malfoy had. _Compassion_?

"What are you doing staring?" asked Draco, "Do you want to dance or what?"

Harry blinked. "With you?"

"You would like to dance, wouldn't you?" asked Draco impatiently.

"You're asking me to dance?" repeated Harry.

"Hurry up, Potter. Before I change my mind." _After all, this is supposed to be a night of enjoyment. I would also like to have some fun_, added to himself.

Draco offered his hand to the green-eyed Gryffindor as Harry hesitantly took it. Pulling the other boy to stand, Draco swayed and led Harry with the music. The music was a waltz. So it was not that slow and they didn't need to have that much body contact.

Harry felt himself lightening  up as he danced with Draco. _I am actually enjoying this,_ he silently told himself, not re-thinking what he thought.

Both of them had the same opinion, they both are having fun. This was the most fun they had with each other, (considering that they always fight). Yes, they admitted that it was very comforting to be in the arms of their mortal enemy. But would you call someone who fills in your loneliness with something far more extraordinary than anyone else had given you, an enemy? In their entire lives this moment looked as though it would last forever until…

_Slow music…_ Harry realized that the waltz had stopped and now they were playing something slow, something that you have to have body contact with. Draco realized it too as the gap between them slowly got closer.

Harry was panicking a little as Draco put his head on the nook of his neck sighing then said, "Relax, Potter. You've been getting nervous all night. You have to learn to take it easy." Then he added, "I'm not going to hurt you…"

"How could I be too sure of that?" Harry whispered back.

"Because if I did… " He said as he looked at green-eyes full of astonishment, "I would have done it a while ago…"  Again, he nestled his chin on the nook of Harry's neck as he felt Harry laying his head on his shoulder. Draco wrapped around the other's waist and felt pleased that he didn't get a rejection.

"You know, Potter…" Draco stated as a few minutes have past. 

"Huh?" Harry mumbled without pulling back.

"I wish that you were a girl so then I would have fallen for you." _Not that you haven't, Draco_. A voice inside himself that he tried to ignore said.

"What!" Harry said as he tried to pull back and yelped as he felt Draco pull him tighter.

"Of course that will never happen so there's no need to worry…" Draco grinned.

Harry heaved a sigh as he gave in to Draco's pulling. 

The wind blew sending shivers to Harry as he thought of a question for Draco,

"Do you believe in wishes, Draco?" 

"Me, Potter?" He stayed quiet for a while thinking after that he continued to answer, 

"I suppose… You did get your wish and I witnessed it, didn't I?"

"My wish?"

"You wished that you could be someone that will stay with you until midnight, right?" Draco asked as his face, which were inches away from Harry's was closing in. 

"I guess…" Harry stuttered as he realized what Draco was doing…

"Then you would say---" his voice turned into a whisper in Harry's ear, " that I do believe in wishes."

Harry turned his face away from Draco, shivering slightly, afraid what might happen when he kissed him. Draco knew that he was afraid and shifted the other's face so that green-eyes would be facing him…

"I'm sorry, Draco---," tears falling from his eyes as he said this. "I'm afraid to fall, Draco! I'm frightened that I will fall for you…"

He heard the bells ring… _One… Two… Three… Four_---- It was already midnight.

"You better go. The wish was, after all just until midnight…" he ended but couldn't force himself to let go of Draco.

Draco smiled, a smile that could have melted Harry from his arms. "Harry…" he said soothingly as he turned and gazed at the moon and stars. 

"Always shoot for the moon, Harry. Even if you miss it, you'll land among the stars…" He leaned slowly and let his lips touch Harry's. The young Gryffindor had never felt anything so soothing that he gave his whole self to the kiss and rested on the kiss. 

As it slowly ended, Draco continued, "And I promise , Harry. When that time comes… I will be there to catch you… when you fall…"

Harry was so shocked to what Draco promised him that he leaned forward for another kiss as his eyes watered again. Never has anyone told him anything so reassuring that it went deep inside his heart.

_Do you promise, Draco?_

_I promise, Harry_

_Now…_

_Forever…_

_And Always…_

_I love you…_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End 


End file.
